Memories
by Airship Canon
Summary: Short Colloyd Oneshot. Lloyd looks back on his memories while in Flanoir. Late-game Tales of Symphonia 2 Knight of Ratatosk/Dawn of the New World fic. Written with only knowledge of the Japanese version.


* * *

**WARNING: SPOILERS FOR Tales of Symphonia: Knight of Ratatosk/Dawn of the New World Ahead!**

I'm serious here: This warning isn't to be taken lightly. The chance of you having played that is slim, and I'm serious about the spoilers. I reveal "THE TWIST" of the new game in this. If you don't want to be hit with the spoilers, turn back now.

* * *

**Memories**

* * *

Dreary clouds hung over the frozen town. A gentle blanket of cold white snow lay across the ground, as far as the eye could see. He had been here before; this place was a common stop for him two years ago… back when the world was still two. His hazel eyes had lost their flame, something was different; he had lost something that he had back then. He sat in the snow, resting his head on the cold brick of the building, his mind lost. It had been a hard two years. He disappeared, leaving his friends behind, for a vain quest, only to have his name tarnished by a madman. Sure, he wasn't the one who devastated Palmacosta, but there wasn't anything he could do to prove otherwise. Of course, the real culprit, Decus of the Vanguard, was dead, Emil Castagnier had killed him.

He turned and sighed. He had changed, no longer was he the true valiant spirit that he was two years ago; that was in his past. But as he sat there, his conversation with Colette the night before came through is mind. It was indeed a hard two years, but much like his journey to reunite the two worlds, those were behind him. An image of her filled his mind, and a smile crossed the face of the once-great hero. As long as she was in the world, he would remain strong, strong enough to protect her from anything, and that thought made him happy, and brought back a feeling of nostalgia to him.

He closed his eyes and looked back. He had known he loved Colette for a long time, even though, he had only just truly admitted it to her last night. But he had also known that she loved him, for even longer. He thought about the first time that thought that Colette might be his "one".

It was a peaceful day in Iselia, and he thought it would be a nice idea to sleep underneath a tree. Colette had also decided to join him. He was almost asleep when suddenly a somewhat wet touch caressed his cheek. Immediately his eyes shot wide open, wondering what that sensation was, when a wave of golden hair came into sight, giving it away: Colette had kissed him. He, not knowing what he should do just sat there, dumbfounded. This event, like many others, had fallen into a dormant memory, but he would not forget it.

However, it wasn't just happy moments that were locked in his memory. The events that transpired in the Tower of Salvation were stored there as well. Horrible thoughts that he might lose her forever made him shake. But he had overcome even the might of the Cruxis; there was nothing that could stop him.

So he sat there in the snow, letting his mind drift through memories of the past, until a familiar voice snapped him back to the present.

"Come on! Lloyd!" She shouted, and Lloyd opened his eyes, to see the blonde-haired-blue-eyed girl that he loved so much right in front of him. He smiled and stood up, and joined her and walked back to the group.

"So were you just going to sit there dreaming about Colette all day?" Marta asked.

"Oh, I doubt my bud here was dreaming about Colette, knowing him, he was dreaming about food!" Zelos exclaimed.

"Oh, that's no fun!" Marta sighed, before promptly hugging Emil.

Lloyd just smiled, and held Colette's hand.

* * *

Yeah, for those who don't know, Lloyd declares his love for Colette in KoR/DNW. (As if you didn't see that coming). Also he was being impersonated by Decus. Oh well, at least Emil kills the hell out of Decus (then Marta hack-saws Alice while she's got berserk button on and trying to avenge Decus). Too bad for the Level 50 Cap on the ToS1 characters though.

* * *


End file.
